psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of regions in the human brain
frame|[[Human brain image constructed from MRI data]] 'Brain' [[neural tube|''(neural tube)]] Rhombencephalon (hindbrain) Myelencephalon *medulla oblongata **medullary pyramids Metencephalon *pons *paramedian pontine reticular formation *fourth ventricle *cerebellum **cerebellar vermis **cerebellar hemispheres ***anterior lobe ***posterior lobe ***flocculonodular lobe **cerebellar nuclei ***fastigial nucleus ***globose nucleus ***emboliform nucleus ***dentate nucleus Mesencephalon (midbrain) *tectum **inferior colliculi **superior colliculi *mesencephalic duct (cerebral aqueduct, Aqueduct of Sylvius) *cerebral peduncle *midbrain tegmentum **ventral tegmental area **Red Nucleus **substantia nigra **crus cerebri *pretectum Prosencephalon (forebrain) Diencephalon *epithalamus **pineal body **habenular nuclei **stria medullares **tenia thalami *third ventricle *thalamus **anterior nuclear group ***anteroventral nucleus ***anterodorsal nucleus ***anteromedial nucleus **medial nuclear group ***dorsomedial nucleus ***midline nuclear group ****paratenial nucleus ****paraventricular nucleus ****reuniens nucleus ****rhomboidal nucleus ***intralaminar nuclear group ****centromedial nucleus ****parafascicular nucleus ****paracentral nucleus ****central lateral nucleus ****central medial nucleus **lateral nuclear group ***lateral dorsal nucleus ***lateral posterior nucleus ***pulvinar **ventral nuclear group ***ventral anterior nucleus ***ventral lateral nucleus ***ventral posterior nucleus **metathalamus ***medial geniculate body ***lateral geniculate body **thalamic reticular nucleus *hypothalamus ''(limbic system) (HPA axis) **optic chiasm **arcuate nucleus **subfornical organ **preoptic area **suprachiasmatic nucleus **supraoptic nucleus **periventricular nucleus **paraventricular nucleus **ventromedial nucleus **dorsomedial nucleus **lateral hypothalamus **infundibulum **tuber cinereum **tuberal region **mammillary bodies **mammillary nucleus *subthalamus(HPA axis) **thalamic nucleus **zona incerta *pituitary gland (HPA axis) **neurohypophysis **intermediate pituitary **adenohypophysis [[Telencephalon|Telencephalon (cerebrum)]] Red:Frontal lobe red:frontal lobe orange:parietal lobe yellow:occipital lobe green: temporal lobe blue:cerebellum black:brainstem *Cerebral hemispheres **White matter ***Corona radiata ***Internal capsule ***External capsule ***Extreme capsule ***Arcuate fasciculus ***Uncinate fasciculus **Subcortical ***Amygdala (limbic system) (limbic lobe) (paleopallium) ****Central nucleus(autonomic nervous system) ****Medial nucleus(accessory olfactory system) ****Cortical and basomedial nuclei(main olfactory system) ****Lateral and basolateral nuclei(frontotemporal cortical system) ***Hippocampus (limbic system) (limbic lobe) (archipallium) ****Dentate gyrus ****''Cornu ammonis'' (CA fields) ***Basal ganglia ****Striatum(archipallium) *****Nucleus lentiformis ******Globus pallidus ******Putamen *****Nucleus caudatus ****Claustrum ****Corpus amygdaloideum **Rhinencephalon (paleopallium) ***Olfactory bulb ***Piriform cortex ***Anterior olfactory nucleus ***Olfactory tract ***Anterior commissure **Lateral ventricles **Cerebral cortex (neopallium) ***Frontal lobe ****Cortex *****Primary motor cortex (M1) ******Brodmann area 4 (Primary motor cortex) *****Prefrontal cortex *****Supplementary motor cortex *****Premotor cortex ****Gyrus *****Superior frontal gyrus *****Middle frontal gyrus *****Inferior frontal gyrus ****Brodmann areas: 6, 8, 9, 10, 11, 24, 25, 32, 33, 44, 45, 46, 47 ***Temporal lobe ****Cortex *****Primary auditory cortex (A1) *****A2 *****Inferior temporal cortex *****Posterior inferior temproal cortex ****Gyrus *****Superior temporal gyrus *****Middle temporal gyrus *****Inferior temporal gyrus *****Fusiform gyrus *****Parahippocampal gyrus ****Brodmann areas: 9, 20, 21, 22, 27, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 41, 42 ***Parietal lobe ****Cortex *****Primary somatosensory cortex (S1) *****S2 *****Posterior parietal cortex ****Gyrus *****Postcentral gyrus (Primary somesthetic area) ****Other *****Precuneus ****Brodmann areas 1, 2, 3 (Primary somesthetic area); 5, 7, 23, 26, 29, 31, 39, 40 ***Occipital lobe ****Cortex *****Primary visual cortex (V1) *****V2 ****Gyrus *****Lateral occipital gyrus ****Other *****Cuneus ****Brodmann areas [[Brodmann area 17|17 (V1, primary visual cortex)]]; 18, 19 ***Insula ***Cingulate cortex ****Anterior cingulate ****Posterior cingulate ****Brodmann areas 23, 24; 26, 29, 30 (retrosplenial areas); 31, 32 Neural pathways * arcuate fasciculus * cerebral peduncle * corpus callosum * pyramidal or corticospinal tract * Major dopamine pathways ** mesocortical pathway ** mesolimbic pathway ** nigrostriatal pathway ** tuberoinfundibular pathway * Serotonin Pathways **Raphe Nuclei Cerebrospinal systems Neuronal systems *central nervous system *peripheral nervous system **somatic nervous system **autonomic nervous system ***sympathetic nervous system ***parasympathetic nervous system *enteric nervous system **submucosal plexus **myenteric plexus Cognitive systems *senses and sensory systems **olfactory system ***primary olfactory cortex **visual system **Auditory system ***Music and the brain Volitive systems *motor system **extrapyramidal system **pyramidal tract **alpha system **gamma system Nerves *Spinal cord *brain stem **cranial nerves ***Olfactory nerve, (I) ***Optic nerve (II) ***Oculomotor nerve (III) ***Trochlear nerve(IV) ***Trigeminal nerve (V) ***Abducens nerve (VI) ***Facial nerve (VII) ***Vestibulocochlear nerve (VIII) ***Glossopharyngeal nerve (IX) ***Vagus nerve (X) ***Accessory nerve (XI) ***Hypoglossal nerve (XII) Neurocrine systems *limbic system *HPA axis Vascular systems *venous systems *circle of Willis (arterial system) *blood-brain barrier *blood-cerebrospinal fluid barrier Dural meningeal system *brain-cerebrospinal fluid barrier *meningeal coverings **dura mater **pia mater *epidural space *subdural space *arachnoid septum *ventricular system **cerebrospinal fluid ***subarachnoid space ****third ventricle ****fourth ventricle ****lateral ventricles *****Anterior horn *****Body of lateral ventricle *****Inferior horn *****Posterior horn ****superior cistern ****cistern of lamina terminalis ****chaismatic cistern ****interpeduncular cistern ****pontine cistern ****cerebromedullary cistern ***spinal subarachnoid space Organization Anatomical regions are listed vertically beneath [[List of regions in the human brain#Brain (neural tube)|''Brain]] according to typical hierarchies. Functional, connective and developmental regions are listed horizontally in ''(italicized subscript). Functional and connective regions defined as systems are categorized at cerebrospinal systems. Related topic Human brain External links * High-Resolution Cytoarchitectural Primate Brain Atlases * View information on various brain regions: images, name in seven languages, location, etc. Category:Cerebrum Category:Brainstem Category:Central nervous system Category:Neuroanatomy fr:Liste de régions du cerveau humain ru:Структуры мозга